Her Last Hope
by kaisnumber1fan
Summary: Injured and Betrayed by the one she loved most near death the Jewel sends Kagome to a different time. Will she ever get back home? Does she want to go home? Will she open her heart again? What would happen if Hades takes an interest in her? Love triangles
1. Profile

This is an Inuyasha/Saint Seiya crossover. I have no idea how I came up with this story so yeah...that's about it.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT THANK YOU WARNING I LIKE TO WRITE IN FIRST PERSON POINT OF VEIW YOU MAY NOW CONTINUE TO READ!

* * *

Kagome Higurashi

age: 18

Height: 5ft 5 inches

Looks: the same from the anime except with sapphire blue eyes like in the manga.

* * *

This was just more of letting you know how Kagome looks in the story so yeah continue on to the next chapter to get to the story.


	2. So it begins

This is an inuyasha/saint seiya crossover. Oh & Kagome's eyes are going to be a nice sapphire blue cuz I like the color better than brown.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT THANK YOU WARNING I LIKE TO WRITE IN FIRST PERSON POINT OF VEIW YOU MAY NOW CONTINUE TO READ!

"" talking

* * thinking

/ / flashback or whatever when i feel lazy

^ ^ sound effects

( ) me interrupting

* * *

Pain engulfed your body as you landed with a sickening ^thud^ in a dark alleyway your bow & arrows flung out around you beads scattered around your body. Your eyes blurry as tears of pain/sorrow escaped them. Your senses were slowly returning to you. *It hurts. Why? Why does it hurt so much?* you thought trying to move your body only to have it not respond. By now you could feel the ground beneath you was cold & wet with your own blood. *Where am I?* you thought as pain continued to keep your body paralyzed at the moment. *How'd I get here?* you thought again as you felt rain starting to pour over you from the dark clouds over head mixing in with your blood. "Inuyasha...why?" the word escaped your lips as you choked back your anguish.

/FLASHBACK/

Everything had happened so suddenly Naraku was finally defeated no more would he hurt innocent people. However, the last battle had taken its toll on everyone Tears escaped your eyes as you cried for those you've lost. "Sango, Miroku,..Shippo." you sobbed clinging the young kit's body to you. "Why?" you sobbed all the harder. You sensed something coming from behind you causing you to look up to see Inuyasha approaching missing his beads of subjugation making your eyes widen seeing another person behind him. "K..K..Kikyo." you stuttered shocked letting Shippo's body drop. You got up still in shock, "Inuyasha?" you questioned him looking in his direction. He smirked, "Naraku wasn't the only one who made a wish on the jewel when it became whole." turning to run despite the injuries you had you tried to escape.

The next thing you knew your body was flung in the air as you let out a scream of pain as blood appeared in your line of vision. *Why?* you thought body slamming on the ground as the completed jewel fell from your neck. Reaching out for it your eyes connected with Inuyasha's as time itself had seemed to stop. "Why...after all we've been through...how could you?" you asked tears streaking down your face as you tried to grab the jewel which was just out of reach. Just as your fingers brushed against the jewel his foot slammed down on it making you cry out in pain. "Heh...did you honestly think I could love someone like you. You're nothing, but a mere copy of Kikyo. Kikyo deserves to live & once I kill you her soul will completely return to her & she can fully become human once again." Inuyasha said pulling you up by your hair while his other hand started to strangle you while his claws were digging into your throat. "I was going to make it a quick death, but it seems Kikyo would like to watch you suffer some more." he smirked as Kikyo walked into your line of view a twisted/pleased smile on her face as Inuyasha continued to cut off your air supply. "How does it feel Kagome suffering from the same kind of wounds Naraku gave me all those years ago & now the one you love slowly strangling you? Honestly I can't wait to see if blood loss or your first love crushing your throat will kill you first." she said letting out a sickening giggle throwing the now broken beads of subjugation at you. Apparently they had some of her miko power in them for when they hit you it felt like you were getting shocked making you wheeze/gasp in pain causing the two of them to laugh.

"I suggest you let the Miko go." a cold voice called out as your vision started to be covered with dots. Suddenly your body hit the ground next to the God tree as Inuyasha let out a hiss of pain. Air once again flooded your lungs which you took in greedily. "SESSHOMARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" you heard Inuyasha yell out. By now your vision started to clear again as you looked up to see Sesshomaru glance down at you before looking back at Inuyasha. "Do you think that you stand a chance against us demon?" you heard Kikyo's voice hiss out. "This Sesshomaru is more than capable of taking care of a half breed & a pathetic human still trying to pass herself off as a miko instead of a now dark priestess." he stated in a more dignified tone. Although for some reason you could see that his eyes were starting to change red. The next thing you knew he disappeared & fighting could be heard. Once again you tried to reach for the jewel only to see a little hand pick it up. "Are you alright Lady Kagome?" Rin questioned in a panicked voice noticing all the blood. "Rin I told you not to interfere." Jaken hissed out at her. "Here I brought your bows & arrows." Rin stated ignoring him. placing them beside you & the jewel in your hand. You could only smile a weak smile at her & tried to get up again finally managing to sit up against the God tree. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" your eyes widen as you saw the attack head in Rin's direction. Using the last bit of strength you had you tried to shield her body with yours. The attack hit you yes, but unfortunately it went through your body as well as Rin's fatally wounding her. "Rin." you croaked out lifting your head to look in her now lifeless eyes. "No..." you whispered out as tears once again streamed down your face. A roar of rage was heard & a bright light suddenly consumed your vision.

/END FLASHBACK/

*I remember now.* you thought as another sob escaped your mouth. "Rin." you whispered letting your tears fall as your anguish started to consume you.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter I'll just leave you all hanging to find out what happens next! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Found

Once again I do not own either anime only the plot & twist that I add. Other than that no characters unless I somehow put an Oc in it at some point which is possible. Also I will be changing points of views throughout my story.

"" talking

* * thinking

/ / flashback or whatever when I feel lazy to use it for

^ ^ sound effects

( ) me interrupting

* * *

_*I remember now.* you thought as another sob escaped your mouth. "Rin." you whispered letting your tears fall as your anguish started to consume you. _

_

* * *

_

Finally it seemed like everything had caught up with you for the next thing you saw was black.

/Sasha's POV/

You were running with Tenma & Alone back to the orphanage to get out of the rain. For some reason you felt as if the sky itself was in mourning for the rain had a different feel to it then normal rain or maybe it was you just being paranoid. "Hurry up Sasha we're almost at the orphanage!" Tenma called out from in front of you. "I'm coming!" you called back picking up your pace. Suddenly you came to an abrupt stop a feeling of urgency made you glance over to an alleyway across the street. *Something feels like it's calling out me.* you thought quickly heading across the street. "Hey Sasha what's wrong?" Alone's worried voice called out to you followed by the sound of foot steps. As you got near you could see something laying in the alleyway. Looking closer you saw a girl on the ground & the puddles around her were stained a muddy red color. Letting out a gasp you quickly ran over to the girl kneeling down next her. "Are you alright?" you called grabbing her hand. "Sasha what are you...^gasp^ I'm going to get help!" you heard Tenma's voice & watched him run off. "Is she...^gulp^ dead?" Alone question in near tears.

/Kagome's Pov/

Voices you could hear them three different ones, the sound of running, & then only two voices. It hurt so much, but you felt as though someone was holding your hand. *What am I sensing?* you questioned yourself noticing something different from the two that were still here. "Is she...^gulp^ dead?" a voice asked. *No...I'm not* you thought trying to voice it, but your body refused to obey. "She looks like she's still breathing." the other voice responded. Struggling even more you tried to respond to the voices & it look like your efforts finally paid off because your vision made out two figures. A young girl with lilac hair & greenish eyes, next to her a boy with blond hair & light blue eyes they gasp the moment your eyes had opened to focused on them. "Are you alright?" the girl asked you gave her a weak half hearted smile as blackness consumes you vision again.

/Sasha's Point of View/

The moment you asked her if she was alright you could see the anguish in her eyes as she gave you a half hearted smile before her eyes closed again. *Her eyes...she looks...broken.* you thought. "BACK!" Tenma yelled out as he brought the orphanage owner & a few of the older children. "Alright you boys help me pick her up be careful we don't know how bad she's hurt. The three of you collect whatever you can that looks like it might be hers." he stated. Doing as told you looked around spotting something glowing right next to her. Picking it up you examined the jewel like object that let out a light pink glow. Placing it in your pocket you started to pick up other things like the bow, quiver, arrows, & random beads that were scattered about with Alone & Tenma's help. For some odd reason you couldn't help, but feel as if this older girl whoever she maybe needed something to fix whatever had broken her. For that was the first time in your life you've seen someone look so broken & in so much pain just by that one glace. *Her eyes...so much pain & anguish. Just by that one glance she looked so broken. It seemed like my very heart was being ripped out just by that one look.* you thought looking down at the beads/string in your hands letting your mind wonder. "Do you think she'll be fine?" Alone's voice broke you out of your thoughts. "I don't know." you responded.

/Alone's Point of View/

After asking Sasha if the older girl would be fine all three of you fell in an uncomfortable silence. *I've never seen anyone look like that before. What happened to her? There was so much blood it's a miracle she was still breathing let alone if she's still breathing now. Then there was her eyes...I've never seen eyes that sad looking.* you thought still trying to process everything that was going on. As soon as everyone reached the orphanage you noticed that a doctor was there & the girl was being taken to one of the bedrooms.

* * *

That's it for this chapter hope all y'all enjoyed it hopefully I'll have more for the next chapter.


	4. Awake

I don't own anything other than the plot cuz if I did I'd be very rich right now & probably have my own Island to live on during the summer time.

"" talking

* * thinking

/ / flashback or whatever when I feel lazy to use it for

^ ^ sound effects

( ) me interrupting

* * *

Last time Kagome was taken to one of the bedrooms.

* * *

/Sasha's Point of view/

It had been a few days since the injured girl had arrived in the orphanage. For some reason you couldn't help, but wonder how much longer it would take her to wake up. The sad thing was it seemed like you were the only one who thinks she'll wake up even the doctor that managed to mend & wrap her injuries didn't believe she would make it. Then there was another thing that you were wondering about the jewel that you found. The moment you found it the color was a light pink of course you placed it in the dresser by the girls bedside along with the other beads. Curiosity had gotten the better of you because you always would check on the strange jewel when you check on the girl, but now for some odd reason the color is slightly off. Instead of being a light pink it's starting to turn a purple color.

*So odd the jewel has changed color from when I first saw it. Now it has a dark purple color too it.* you thought looking at it again. "I wonder how it does that." you asked yourself out loud. /That is a very good question./ a voice stated shocking you. Looking around the room you had noticed no one was around other than you & the girl. However, she was still asleep not even moving. /It's not her voice./ the same voice stated. "Who are you & where are you?" you asked looking around. A low sounding chuckle sent a shiver down your spine. /Oh but you see me everyday you are here./ it replied back. "No I don't there's no one in this room other than me & the injured girl." you answered back. /Yes you do, however that's not important...what's more important is that what I can do for you. The thing is I can grant wishes./ the voice replied. "Wishes?" you questioned uncertainly. /Oh yes...I can grant anything you desire. Parents, food, a better shelter, friends, love, or I can even bring a loved one back to life./ "Can you really do that?" you asked amazed. /Yes, I can all you have to do is wish for it./ the voice replied in a smooth tone. "Any wish I want...what if I wish for..."

Suddenly a groaning sound caught your attention making you look over at the girl to see that she is moving. Letting out a gasp you closed the dresser door & quickly rushed to her side. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she kept moving & groaning. *Is she having a nightmare?* you thought as her movement seemed to become more frantic.

/Kagome's dream/

It was home you were at home again. It was the spring time the sacred tree was blooming. Hearing the sound of a door opening/closing you turned to your right to see Souta running out of the house in your direction. "Souta!" you called to him waving happily as he continued to run towards you. You opened up your arms to give your brother a hug, but he ran right through you making you gasp. "Inuyasha your back where's Kagome?" your brother called out excitedly. Recovering from your shock you quickly turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha walking out of the well house. "SOUTA DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" you yelled only to freeze in horror as you see Souta's body drop to the ground covered in blood. "SOUTA!" you screamed out running towards him as Inuyasha ran past you. Kneeling beside him you tried to see if he was alright only to have your hand go right through him. By now tears were streaming down your face as you watched his eyes become lifeless taking his last breath. Your head shot up as you heard screams coming from inside your house. Leaving your brother's side you ran into your house, "MOM GRANDPA!" you yelled out in desperation. "WHERE ARE YOU!" your voice sound more panicked by the second. However, the moment you made it to the living room your knees gave out as a scream of horror left your throat. In the middle of the room Inuyasha stood his once silver hair dyed red from the blood that now splattered all over the living room. There next to him laid the bodies of your mother & grandpa covered in their own blood eyes wide in shock. "No...NO!" you screamed out.

Suddenly a blinding light surrounded you causing you to sit up in a panic gasping for breath. Looking around wildly you realized this wasn't your home. "Your awake!" cried a relived voice making you look over to find the lilac haired girl gripping your right hand. "I'll go get the others!" she said excitedly running out the room. Taking a few calming breaths you looked around for the sacred jewel. Your eyes landed on the dresser where you could sense it & it was starting to become tainted once again. Getting up you slowly made your way to the dresser door opening it up. "There you are...why are you still here?" you asked picking it up watching as its once tainted form purified at your mere touch. Putting the jewel around your neck clasping the chain in the back you made your way back to bed sitting down. Soon rushing footsteps could be heard coming in your direction & the door burst open having five people file into the room.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter hope all of y'all enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll be able to make another one soon either for this one or my other stories I've been working on. Sorry I'm just more inspired to work on this one right now. So please don't kill me. Please review & let me know what you think. I know I'm not the greatest writer out there, so I know there's room for improvement.


	5. Priest

Once again I own nothing other than the plot twists of the story. Yeah other than that I own nothing. Except the laptop that I use to type on & the music I listen to while I type.

"" talking

* * thinking

/ / flashback or whatever when I feel lazy to use it for

^ ^ sound effects

( ) me interrupting

WARNING LIMEISH

* * *

Last time five people came rushing in the room.

* * *

/Kagome's Point of view/

You watch as five people came rushing into the room right up to you. "See I told you she was awake." the girl exclaimed looking up at one of the two older men with graying hair. "Your right Sasha." the elder man stated nodding down to her. *So Sasha is her name.* you thought. For some reason there seemed to be an unsettling presence in the room. "You looked pretty bad when we found you in the alley way lady." the boy with brown hair stated. "Tenma that wasn't nice." scolded the boy with blond hair. "That's enough Tenma & Alone you both need to settle down." the elder man scolded. "Yes, sir Mr. Nathanial." both boys replied. Your eyes left the other four to land on the other man in the room with black hair wearing what seemed like a priest robe. A chill went down your spine when your sapphire eyes locked with his black ones. *It's coming from him,* you thought. He smiled kindly towards you although it seemed the smile didn't reach his eyes. "This is a priest from the church in the forest he also acts as the village doctor." Mr. Nathanial stated. *I can see a black star on his forehead & apparently the others can't, but...he's not a demon.* you thought to yourself looking at the priest wearily.

"You gave us all quit a scare Miss. To be honest I didn't think you'd make it, but here you are awake." he stated his smile never fading, but the glint in his eyes told you another story. "I will need to clean you up to further evaluate your wounds you understand right?" he asked & you reluctantly nodded your head. "Good, would one of you get a tub in here, some rags, new clothes for her, & please put warm water in the tub. I will be back shortly with more bandages along with medicine." he stated turning around. You watched as everyone quickly filed out of the room to get what the priest ordered. For the first time since that man entered the room you released the breath that you didn't realize you were holding. However, it seemed like your moment of relief was short lived because the others came back with the tub & started to pour warm water in it. Not long after the tub was back the priest had returned & set his things on the table that contained the rags along with clean clothes for you. "Now then Miss I need you to get in the tub." he stated calmly. You just gave him a blank stare, *Like I'm going to undress in front of you.* you thought. "I'll come back...in a few minutes & you need to be in the tub. Otherwise I'd have to put you in the tub." he stated firmly ushering the others out closing the door behind him. Letting out an annoyed sigh you started to take of your battered & blood stained clothes along with the bandages. Letting out a slight hiss of pain you finally managed to sink into the warm water wincing as you did so.

As soon as you let your body relax in the warm water, you cup some warm water into your hands & wash your face; wincing slightly when the warm water came into contact with the wounds. You leaned back in the tub & allowed yourself to enjoy such warm water; your muscles & wounds throbbing in appreciation. You look to the side & smile slightly as you spot a large cup. You grab it & fill it with water & pour the water over your head, thoroughly soaking your hair with water. You look down with a slight frown as you notice the water has become a slight pink from the blood that was obviously in your hair. Your eyes go sad as your realize that some of it isn't your blood, but that of your fallen comrades. You are startled out of your thoughts as the door opens once again & closes. You glance over your shoulder & gasp as you see its the priest from before. He smiles at you & you can't help the shiver that flows through your body when you see him smile at you...like you were some sort of meat or something. You wrap your arms around your breasts & bend your knees, ignoring the pain that shot through your body at this movement. He just continues to smile as he makes his way to the side of the tub as he grabs a piece of cloth & what looks to be like soap. "I figured you would need some help in cleaning your wounds properly as it is clear that movement causes you pain." You glare at him as he sits on the edge of the tub & grabs one of your arms to hold it out so that he can wash it. You try to jerk your arm back but his hold on your arm is hard enough to make it bruise. "Now Miss, there is no need for that. I only wish to help you." he states, the smile on his face makes you sick to your stomach. "I didn't ask for your help. I am perfectly capable of cleaning myself." However, he ignores you & continues cleaning the top part of your body, spending a lot of time on your breasts as he looks at them like a starved man. As his hands get lower, you cannot keep yourself quiet anymore. "I said I didn't any..." your voice is cut off by his harsh lips landing roughly on your own, bruising your lips further.

He leans back & sneers at you, "Now listen to me, if you make one more sound I will take great pleasure in taking out my frustration on that Sasha girl that was in here earlier. You wouldn't want me to do that now would you?" he asked causing you to look at him wide-eyed at his threat. "You wouldn't dare." you hissed out seething. "Try me." he replied coolly. You narrow your eyes at him & then avert your eyes from his smirking face. "I thought so, now just sit there & be good girl. I promise that you'll enjoy it." he stated his voice laced with smugness. You cringe as his lips descend upon your bruised neck as he makes his way down your body, stopping to lick & bite at your breasts. You bit your lip in order to not make any noises at all, thus causing your lip to start bleeding. You shiver as once of his hands makes its way down your body, disappearing in the water; you shut your eyes tightly & bit your lip harder...^KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK^Your eyes spring open as his hands & mouth remove themselves from your body with lightning speed. "Yes?" he answers, his voice not giving away any clue of what he was just doing. A girl's muffled voice came through the door, "Mrs. Angela has asked you to come check up on her son he seems to be running a very high fever." He growled under his breathe, "Alright, I'll be right there." looking back at you, he jerks your head back & descends upon your bruised & bloody lips again, then pulls back snarling at you, "This isn't over Miss, not by a long shot. The next time I have you alone, you will be mine." "I highly doubt that." you shot back glaring at him. *Because the next time my powers will hopefully be back at full strength.* you thought. Watching as he smirked & with that he releases your hair. "Stand up I need to dry you off & wrap those injuries of yours." he stated voice going kind as the door opened & Sasha made her way in. After a few minutes of him using a towel to dry you off being sure to be gentle around your wounds.

"Sasha pay attention to how I wrap her injuries incase I can't make it here to change the bandages." "Alright I will." Sasha nodded happily. "You know the entire time we've been talking Miss I haven't even bothered to get your name." he stated. "That's because I didn't give it." you shot back wincing as he purposely tightened the bandages roughly. You sent him a glare over your shoulder only to have his smile widen as he continued to wrap your injuries. "So what is your name?" Sasha asked looking up at you curiously. Letting out a sigh you gave her a small smile, "Kagome Higurashi." "Wow that's a weird name." Sasha commented. "Maybe to you, but not in my country." you replied back. "Oh so your from a different country Miss Kagome?" the priest asked. "Yes." you answered shortly not wanting to talk to this man one bit. "What country are you from how far is it?" Sasha asked excitedly. "I'm from Japan...as for how far it is I really couldn't tell you because I have no idea where am." you stated with a sweatdrop rolling down the back of your head. "Your in Italy." the priest stated finishing wrapping up all your wounds. "How'd you wind up in the alleyway injured like that?" Sasha questioned innocently. Several memories flashed through your mind making your heart ache, "It's complicated." you responded starting to put the clothes on with the help of the priest.

"Now you take good care of her, Sasha. She's still hurt really bad." Sasha, nods her head & smiles up at the him. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of her I promise." Sasha responded. You look above her head & quiver as you saw the look on his face, knowing that he will do everything to keep the promise he made & knowing that you would have to find a way to keep him from fulfilling it. "Have a nice day & please take it easy Miss Kagome." was the last words he said leaving Sasha & you alone as he closed the door.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter & yes before you ask the priest was Thanatos. He doesn't really have a name other than Thanatos or that's been revealed in the Saint Seiya Lost Canvas series. So I had to keep calling him the priest. It's rather annoying, but it's not like she knows he's Thanatos. So yeah just deal with it for now. Hope y'all enjoyed the limeish areas. Please review I really enjoy reading those.


	6. Stranger

Once again I own nothing other than the plot of this story. Everything is basically in Kagome's Pov unless I say otherwise.

I also apologize for not typing anything in forever. I mean seriously I get ideas for new fictions all the time but I can't complete one. It aggravates me at times. Oh well I'm thinking about narrowing down what I have & adding a new story. So wish me luck.

"" talking

* * thinking

/ / flashback or whatever when I feel lazy to use it for

^ ^ sound effects

( ) me interrupting

* * *

After the first time you've meet that priest you have always made sure to have Sasha with you when ever you sensed him nearby. This of course seemed to infuriate him to no end because it was obvious you were keeping Sasha with you on purpose.

In the months that followed, your wounds healed & your powers slowly returned to you. On your shoulder however was a scar that you would carry for the rest of your days. Yes, this was your constant reminder of the betrayal that was wrought upon you by the one you thought loved you above all others. Along with the scars that remain, your heart was shattered with his betrayal.

After everything that has happened so far your now living in the orphanage & you have taken it upon yourself to keep the place as clean as possible. No matter how hard it was with all the children living there. You also cook meals for everyone including that priest when ever he decided to stop by for a surprise visit to your reluctance. Then at nights you'd tuck everyone into bed, but not before telling them a story...or more like the adventures that you used to have in the feudal era. For some reason telling the children of your past has released some of the pain & burdens you felt trying to overwhelm you.

That & after realizing that the jewel was starting to taint from when you woke up you had decided to try to seal it away from those who would want to use it. Although you still weren't sure how you pulled it off one moment the jewel was in your hands & you didn't want it to fall in the wrong hands again. Then suddenly your body started 2 glow a faint pink along with the jewel & it flew right into your body disappearing. However, it was still there you could feel it still inside your body sealed away from the world.

The day started like any other. The moment it was morning you had awaken to prepare for the day. You quickly washed up changing into clean clothes & made your way to the kitchen to start the preparations for everyone to have breakfast. Sure it was probably about 6 in the morning, but by the time you finished making breakfast everyone in the orphanage would be wide awake & hungry.

"Looks like I'll have to go to the market place before lunch." you made a list of what you would need as you continued to move about the kitchen humming to yourself. That was until a chill went down your spine causing you to stop what you were doing. *Something's not right it's like a dark aura is forming in every room upstairs.* you thought deciding to check on everyone. Hastily you made your way to everyone's room checking on them. Some were either just waking up or finished dressing. It wasn't until you reached Sasha's room that you could completely feel something with a dark aura was in there.

Even though the young girl was still asleep you could clearly see that something was wrong by the way she was tossing & turning that, but there was also a faint glow around her. Closing the door behind you made your way to the bed. Looking closer it made sense what was causing her discomfort as well as what you sensed. *Someone is trying to curse her.* you thought narrowing your eyes as her body went ridged & a glowing purple star appeared on her head. "I will have none of this." you growled out focusing your miko powers into your right hand & placing it on her forehead. The moment your hand touched her forehead the glowing stopped & she relaxed. "Looks like I managed to purify what ever it was." you mumbled. *I think I shouldn't let her sleep anymore today. It's obvious that whoever was trying to curse her might try to do it again.* "Sasha...time to wake up." you stated shaking the girl lightly.

After a few more tries you had successfully woken her. "Are you alright?" you asked her concerned. "I don't know. I can't help but fell like something is off. I had this weird dream." she stated to you rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How would you like to help me after breakfast today?" you asked her trying to get her to focus on something else. "Oh with what?" she asked looking up at you more aware of everything. "Well...I have to go to the marketplace after I clean up from breakfast." you stated with a smile. "Can Alone & Tenma come?" she asked innocently. "Of course the more help the better." you replied.

/FF after breakfast/

Once everyone was finished eating & the dishes were clean Sasha, Alone, Tenma, & yourself made your way to the marketplace. For some odd reason the market wasn't as crowded as it usually is in the afternoon. *Odd by now the streets are usually bustling about.* you thought. Shrugging off your last thought you started to grab things that the orphanage needs. However though out the entire time in the market you couldn't help but feel that someone was watching the four of you. Looking up from the vegetables you were going to get you glanced around making sure the others were fine. "Well all three of them are just fine. But who's watching us?" you asked yourself looking around again. It was then that you could sense a different type of energy coming from somewhere. *Weird it's like holy energy, but it's not. No nothing like my miko energy, but whatever it is I don't feel any ill intentions from the one who has this power.* you thought decided to head towards the strange energy.

"Oh I see so you were the one watching us...or was it the fact that Sasha was just near us at that time?" you asked walking up behind a man with brown hair & a large box on his back. Your voice caused the man to turn around with a slight blush on his face at being caught. "I uhh?" "Who are you?" you asked trying to lessen the embarrassment. "I'm Sisyphos. May I inquire as to who you are?" he responded. "My name is Kagome. I'm the care taker of the children in the orphanage that Mr. Nathaniel runs." you responded with a kind smile earning one from him as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kagome." Sisyphos responded. "The pleasure is all mine. I do hope you don't consider me rude, but obviously your watching Sasha for a reason. Care to explain that to me?" you asked with a straight face. "I was planning on adopting her." he responded without missing a beat although to you it seemed a bit to awkward for him to say that. "Oh? for some reason that sounds like a half truth." you responded. "Now what makes you say that?" he asked slightly bewildered. "Mr. Sisyphos you'll find that I'm quite aware of things on an entirely different level compared to most." you responded. "Who exactly are you?" Sisyphos asked in a serious tone as he body went stiff. You let out a sigh, "I'm not a threat that is if you don't actually threaten me so relax. I'm just a care taker as of right now." you responded with a sigh. This however only made him a little less tense.

"What I mean is...your well I guess I should call it energy...power...aura...yeah I'll go with that. Your aura is connected to the box on your back so I'm guess whatever's in the box gives you a power bust. That being said your aura is connected to Sasha's. Her aura on the other hand has not only yours but several others connected with it. I'm no fool she's not exactly human I can tell that she must have been reborn as a human yes, but...what she was before hand I'm not sure. That being said I can't help but feel like something catastrophic is about to happen." you explained to him watching as he looked at you in shock. "I'm assuming you probably have the answers." you stated with a slight glare in his direction hands now on your hips. "How do you know that?" he asked still surprised. You let out a sigh, "Let's just say I have a lot of experience with these kind of things & leave it at that. It's a long long story one that I rather not tell a mere stranger I just met. I'd also rather stay out of it as much as I can." you responded shaking your head. "Can you at least tell me where you'll be taking her?" you asked in a worried tone. "To the Sanctuary in Greece." "Will she be safe there?" "Without a doubt." he answered confidently. "When will you be taking her away?" "Today." "At least have lunch with us that will give her enough time to say goodbye to everyone." you responded. "I...that's fine." he responded with a slight sigh in defeat following. "Good then you can help us with the groceries." you stated as you both walk off.

/FF after shopping/

The five of you made your way back to the orphanage in more somber mood no one dare spoke a word. It wasn't until the orphanage came in to view that your mood got even darker because there on the front steps talking to Mr. Nathaniel was none other then the your least favorite priest/doctor. *Once again he's here. Well at least after today he won't be able to carry out his threat with Sasha. Although I believe I'll always keep someone with me when ever I sense him near just so he can't try anything.* you thought as all five of you approached the two. "Ah there you are Kagome I was just going to look for you." Mr. Nathaniel stated. "Sorry I had to go to the market we were running low on food." you responded with a small smile you could already feel some tension beginning to settle in the air. "I see I was going to inform you about Sasha's adoption, but it seems you've already met the young man going to adopt her & put him to work no less." he stated chuckling causing you to blush a bit in embarrassment. "What can I say we needed the extra help & it was thanks to Mr. Sisyphos that I don't have to make a second trip." you stated. "I see that was very kind of you to help Mr. Sisyphos I hope Kagome wasn't to demanding." Mr. Nathaniel stated with a chuckle. "Oh hush...You know as well as I do that I don't make outrageous demands that's your forte." you huffed out earning a loud laugh from him. "That's true... so how about we all get settled in for lunch?" Mr. Nathaniel asked. "Sure I'll have it ready in a little bit." you responded with a sort of forced out smile as you noticed the priest grin as well.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter sorry it took so long. I'm such a horrible person I can't believe I made people wait for the next chapter for several months. Well I'm not dead physically speaking. I'm more or less just not inspired to type. I blame school the only times I get to relax are on holidays & even then it's stressful cause I always have something due when I get back. Or my siblings are driving me up a wall & seriously contemplating on hospitalizing them. Not that I would but I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it. Once again I apologize please forgive me. Also I am thing about posting a new story. Since as of right now my plot bunnies are really coming up with a weird & possibly overused plot. But oh well at least it might get me to publish something more often. BYE ALL HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
